ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Fighting Evolution Genesis
Ultraman Fighting Evolution GENESIS ''(ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution GENESIS) ''is a game developed by Ultra-Fan Wiki's community, and is also called Ultraman FE-G. Directed by Crazybeard1234, animation by TheTong0 and Zombiejiger, storyline by SolZen321 and Zhu Huong Ng. Game Modes Story Mode In this mode you get to follow through a intriguing storyline with the different Ultramen helping you along the way, while fighting monsters, gaining new allies and unlocking secrets... *Episode 1: Mystery of Monsters *PENDING. +4Ultras Mode In this mode you play as the 4 Ultras of TheTong0 as you unlock secrets of the four Ultras. You can only unlock this mode after getting Ultraman Orion in Story Mode. *Warp One: Sirius' Story *Warp Two: Canopus' Story *Warp Three: Rigel's Story *Warp Four: Help's Adventure *Warp Five: Secrets Revealed Battle Mode In this mode you can choose either an Ultra or a monster to fight with, against 5 enemies along the way. If you're lucky enough, and defeat the fifth enemy, you get to battle with the secret boss... You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman Gamma in Story Mode. *Secret Boss for choosing Ultramen: Gatanonza *Secret Boss for choosing Kaiju: Ultraman Co-Op Battle Mode This is similar to Battle Mode, only you get to play with your friend and defeat two enemies in one battle, for five battles. You can also fight a different boss from Battle Mode. It is unlocked with Battle Mode, after getting Ultraman Gamma. Versus Mode You get to battle it out with your friends with Kaiju and the Ultras in this mode! It is unlocked with Battle Mode, after getting Ultraman Gamma. Training Arena In this mode you can upgrade your characters' skills and abilities with UltraPoints or experience gained after a battle; you can also train in the arena in a friendly match against another Ultra, or against a hologram of monsters. You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman Sorta in Story Mode. Olympics Event This is an online gamemode in which you get to compete against several other players around the world in an Olympics style event, but suited for Ultras. Events are: Red King Boulder! (Reference to Violence Rock), PENDING. Only appears as a special event once every day for 3 hours. Survivalist Mode In this mode you get to choose Ultras or monsters from your current (Story Mode) arsenal, and fight against monsters and aliens infinitely. (A test of survival!) You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman Reuz in Story Mode. Monster Graveyard In this mode you can scout the cosmos as you try to find the spirits of monsters and aliens in the game, for an experiment. It is also to view info about the monsters. You can only unlock this after getting Ultraman One in Story Mode. *15 monsters = +50 UltraPoints *30 monsters = +100 UltraPoints *All monsters = +150 UltraPoints *At the end of the gamemode there is a cutscene revealing the experiment, which unlocks the secret gamemode. Secret Gamemode PENDING. Characters *Tsuburaya Productions' Ultramen **Ultraman (Playable) **PENDING. *Ultraman Orion Universe: **Ultraman Orion (Playable) **PENDING. *Ultraman Gamma Universe: **Ultraman Gamma (Playable) **PENDING. *Ultraman Sorta Universe: **Ultraman Sorta (Playable) **PENDING. *Ultraman Reuz Universe **Ultraman Reuz (Playable) **PENDING. *Ultraman One Universe **Ultraman One (Playable) **PENDING. *+4Ultras Universe **Ultraman Sirius (Playable) **Ultraman Canopus (Playable) **Ultraman Rigel (Playable) **Help (Playable) **PENDING. *PENDING. Playable Stages *Land of Light *Mountains* *City* *Tokyo Tower* *Land of Giants *Moon *Crystal Cave *Near the Sun** *PENDING (*) indicates that the stages change the time according to the console's clock. (**) indicates that you can fly around in a limited area in this stage.